


Never Not Over You

by mcshaneholics



Series: RDR2 Short Stories [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshaneholics/pseuds/mcshaneholics
Summary: Susan has a bad day. Susan and Dutch find themselves in his tent, after talking about Molly O'Shea.
Relationships: Susan Grimshaw/Dutch van der Linde
Series: RDR2 Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014030
Kudos: 2





	Never Not Over You

Susan was busy cleaning around camp. She happened to notice Karen Jones and Marybeth Gaskill giggling more than working. Susan headed over to them, coughed a little and scolded them. "Miss Jones, Miss Gaskill—you ain't working as hard as you should be!" 

Marybeth just nodded back at Susan and went back to work silently. Karen rolled her eyes at Suaan, "I'm pregnant!" Susan's nostrils flared, and she clicked her tongue at Karen. "You're hopeless Miss Jones!" 

Susan walked away from her and went to wipe the table off. Then she sat down for a few moments, cleaning her shotgun. That was until Micah Bell decided to go over to her. "Miss Grimshaw, you look well!," he greeted her.

Susan shook her head at Micah, "What do you want Mr. Bell?!" Micah looked intensely back at her, "Nuthin' Miss Grimshaw, I bet you were a tigress in your day!," Micah said and chuckled. 

Susan put the shotgun in front of her and Micah, then aimed it at him. That did the trick, Micah got up and left. Susan left shortly after, she washed the dishes-then went to go talk to Dutch about Molly O'Shea.

Dutch was reading Evelyn Miller's "An American Inferno" yet again. He glanced up at Susan when she came over to him. "What is it Susan?," Dutch asked. Susan sighed, "Miss O'Shea keeps moping around complaining about the mirror." 

Susan swallowed a little before continuing. "Miss O'Shea is making the mirror problem become everyone's problem—talk to her Dutch!," Susan half shouted at him. 

Dutch shook his head at Susan. "It's like I always say, there are two theories when it come to arguing with women. Neither one works." Susan frowned and clicked her tongue at him, "Now that wasn't true then, and it ain't true now Dutch!" 

Dutch shook his head again, "She ain't the only one of us with a temper Ms. Grimshaw!" "Also, it's been peaceful-her sleeping under that tree reading her book." "I've also had time to think."

Susan nodded at Dutch as he spoke and continued to listen to him. Dutch continued, "I've come to find I love Hosea and you far more than her." 

Susan shook her head a little, "What d'you mean Dutch, it's been years!" Susan was half screaming. Dutch stood up now, he grabbed Susan and wrapped his arms around her.

Susan looked confused, but she didn't fight back. Susan didn't fight back, because she had always loved Dutch even still. Dutch kept his arms around Susan and kissed her hard and fast. Susan kissed him back just as hard. He kissed her hard again, nipping at her lips. 

Dutch led Susan into his tent, and she followed him. He pushed her up against the bed now, and now she had her arms around him. He slowly undressed her, threw her clothes in a pile. Then he slid off his own clothes and put them with hers.

Susan found herself and Dutch tangled around each other on his still. Her heart was beating fast-he kissed her everywhere-all around her breasts. He licked, nipped and sucked softly on her breasts—her nipples. 

Susan kissed all around Dutch, she kissed down his neck-down his chest. She ran her nails up and down his back. She arched her back, as he slid his cock into her pussy. 

Susan let out a moan, "Ohhh Dutch!" Dutch growled up a her slightly, he continued sliding his cock in and out of her pussy in a rhythm. Susan let out another moan, he let out a groan and a growl. 

Dutch reached for his belt and he slapped her ass hard with his belt. Then he ran his hands all around her ass cheeks softly. Susan bit her lip, she met his mouth and they kissed deeply again. 

Susan moaned out Dutch's name again, as he continued to slide his cock in and out more until he came in her. Dutch let out a groan, "Ohh Susan, I love you so much!" 

Susan moaned out his name again, she felt herself release just as he did. They kissed each other deeply again, their tongues dancing like flames. Dutch then lay there with his arms around Susan. 

They cuddled with each other for the rest of the night. Dutch nibbled on Susan's earlobe lightly. "I was never not over you, and never will be Susan." 

Susan nodded at him, "I know, I know because I've never given up on you." Dutch nodded, he kissed her lips deeply again. He held her like that even as they slept. 


End file.
